


Alpha or not

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter is in heat. Alpha or not, Tony finds a way to help him through it. Properly.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	Alpha or not

“Please— Please I—I can’t. _Tony_.”

Tony tried his very best to service Peter as best as he could, but being an Omega himself, there was only so much he could do.

He knew, going into this, that satisfying Peter during his heat was going to be tricky. Tony himself had spent years upon years going through these by himself, so he was used to it, he knew what to do to make the itch seem significantly less prominent, but with Peter things were entirely new.

Not only had he presented only recently, which was late considering how old he was and at what age people usually presented, but he had also presented against their expectations. So this was Peter’s first heat, whereas they had all expected it would be Peter’s first rut.

Tony was a little bit at a loss.

A rut was considerably easier to fight. All Tony would have had to do was present for him, and the rest would have gone from there.

But Peter was an Omega, and so he had a difficult task on his hands.

He’d already tried pretty much every toy he had to satisfy him, but Peter still lay writhing and crying, uncomfortable and miserable, dripping with sweat and slick.

Things that would have satisfied Tony, didn’t even come close to helping Peter calm down. And now Tony sat there, on his knees on the bed, his last dildo discarded at the side. It hadn’t done anything for Peter either, even despite the knot at the base of the toy, and Tony was momentarily at a loss for what to do.

He caressed Peter’s damp back, frowning sadly when the boy squirmed beneath his touch and let out a desperate whimper. All Tony could really do now was hope that it would be over soon.

He sank a set of fingers into Peter, knowing that it wouldn’t do much but at least it was _something_ , and at least Peter reacted to it well, too. That had to be the anticipation. His body probably expected that what was going to follow the fingers would properly sate him. But he wasn’t sure that was going to happen.

Tony added another finger along the first two, and Peter made an appreciative sound.

Maybe he could just go on like this for a little longer.

Peter pushed back against his hand impatiently after another minute, so Tony saw no other option but to add a fourth. It was a tight fit, but Peter’s hole fluttered around his slick fingers desperately, trying in vain to gain any kind of satisfaction. Although… Peter had gone significantly quieter.

Tony spread the boy open slowly on his fingers, keeping a close eye on him. He wasn’t struggling so much anymore, just rolling his hips against Tony’s hand, as if he wanted more. And who was Tony to deny him that?

He tucked in his thumb and Peter took a shuddery breath.

Slowly but surely, as Tony twisted his wrist and pushed, Peter’s body yielded for his hand, knuckle after knuckle disappearing. His fingers were all in, but the thick, fleshy part of his hand was still caught on Peter’s rim. Tony twisted his wrist some more, applied a little bit more pressure, pulled back and pushed back in, repeating the motion over and over again until suddenly, Peter’s body swallowed him up until his rim clenched down around his wrist.

Tony’s mouth was dry.

His hand was surrounded by warmth, enveloped by the soft, velvety walls of Peter’s insides. And Peter seemed to have gone a little quiet.

There was no more impatient writhing, no more keening, no more begging. For now, he was just trembling delicately, holding very still as if he was waiting for Tony to make a move. As if what he was doing was already enough to sate that unquenchable thirst for more.

When Tony came back to himself, he started moving. He pushed in a little bit farther, and watched how Peter’s body seized with pleasure, back arching and toes curling. Where he’d been weakly writhing on the mattress before, he was now tense with attention, ready for _something._ Tony was more than willing to give him something to work with.

He slowly pulled his hand back out, and tested the boy’s rim on his knuckles, pushing in and out until his body gave way so easily that Tony could start curling up his fingers inside of Peter and pull back out again, stretching and pushing him farther, until Peter was so loose that Tony could curl his hand into a fist outside of his body and insert it like that.

It was beautiful. Peter was beautiful. He stretched around his fist so nicely and made such lovely sounds as Tony started fucking him with his hand slowly. The boy was producing slick by the buckets so Tony didn’t need any lube, and it was a good indication of just how much Peter was enjoying this. He hadn’t been so serene since his heat had first hit him.

Peter was vocal, praising Tony, begging for more. And Tony couldn’t resist.

He bundled his fingers together and sank them back into Peter, but instead of curling them into a fist, this time he pushed deeper.

He gained another two inches before Peter’s body jerked and he cried out, his hole clenching desperately around Tony’s forearm. They were getting to the meatier part, and Peter’s body was struggling to take it, but even that could be helped with a bit of practice and persistence.

And Tony had all the time in the world to spend on stretching Peter out enough to take more of him.

When Peter had gotten accustomed to Tony’s fist deep inside of him, Tony got a little bit rougher with it.

He pulled out a couple of inches slowly, and then pushed back in a little quicker, thoroughly enjoying the way Peter tightened around him when he cried out every time he did so.

Peter never tapped out.

Tony thought he was about to a few times, but then he’d stop and massage Peter’s prostate for a few moments, and they’d be good as gold again.

Peter came on Tony’s fist many times, until his body collapsed and his little Omega cock gave up, and still Tony kept going, plunging his fist into him again and again until he noticed the subtle change in Peter’s scent and knew the first wave of heat was finally over.

His arm was covered in slick when he finally pulled out, and Peter’s hole was wrecked, loose and gaping and clenching down on nothing but air. He left Peter spread out on the bed to go and clean himself up, and when he came back the other Omega was asleep. The poor thing must have been exhausted.

Tony smiled fondly, picked up a plug to slide it into Peter’s sloppy hole so he’d at least have _something_ when he woke up, and went to lay down next to him.

Finally they had found something to satisfy Peter with.

And Tony might have discovered a favorite new kink.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
